pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola Hermendes
Viola is the Master for Clock Tower Plaza and the only neutral area at Pandora Garden. She was responsible for the time, day and the residents Clock Heart at Pandora Garden. State *Rank: S *Speacilists: Skill + Speed + Stamina + Intelligence *Abilities: *#Have control on the time and days at Pandora Garden. *#Can controls a person Heart Clock. *#Fixing the Heart Clock. *#Far and Middle range fighting. *#Throw a spannar/books at Kyril. *#Create a new Heart Clock. *#Magic user at Pandora Garden. Personalities Eventhough she looks like a person that ignores everything.................she really is kind and concern for others especially the one under her. She always shows an emotionless face to hide her emotion.Can be strict sometimes. Their Story... Viola and Vayne is a twin whose never knows what a mother love is as their mother died while giving birth to them. Their father is a famous clock maker and fixes clocks. For both of them to gain a mother's love, he decided to re-marry with a woman named Margaret Lunette, owner of flower shop. Margaret is a double-faced woman who hides her true personality whenever around their father. When she is alone with the twin, she would torture them, as both of them would be the one who will gain all the riches and not her. Everyday she would torture them especially Viola, because of her fair skin. Vayne watching from a far, just standing there. After she had been tortured, Vayne came to her, and said "Let's play stabbing game, dear sister". With a horrified look, she shocked that Vayne change, from a kind boy to a boy who loves killing, torturing and mostly blood because of that woman. Years passed, and Viola can't take the torturing anymore. After she had been tortured by her step-mother, Vayne would hurt her using any kind of knives. Her right eye had been blinded by Vayne from the game he always played. She ran away, and ran until she realized that everything around her change. "Are you lost?" A girl spoke. "Lost........? Where am I.....?" "You're in the Pandora Garden" A boy besides the girl told her. "Pandora...?"Then she remembers, heard that stories from Vayne who heard it from their customer. Pandora Garden, a place where your came true. "*shakes head* But.." "You can't escape because you have said your vow" The boy said. "Vow..?" "*giggles* You asked to be away from this world aren't you. " She said. She heard a ticking sound from her chest. "W-what?!" "That is your heart now" Both of them said. 'With a feeling of despair she accepted it as she was a bit happy to get way from that woman and.....................Vayne... She was given a role as the master of clock tower plaza as the clock fixer. As she accepted it, she rescued a twin from a killer whose reminds her of her past. She adopted them, cause of both of them had some skills in maintenance and can help her maintain the clock tower. She given their name Cain and Ciel. Both of them doesn't remember anything about their past. She decide to roaming around Pandora to get used to the area. While she was roaming around Rebirth Town, a magician attracts people attention. Feeling curious, she goes to take a closer look but shocked and scared at the same time to see...............Vayne....her twin. She just froze there, as Vayne see her and given the smile she always scared of. She blinks but he was not there, instead he was beside her, whispering to her '"I miss you, dear sister. *psycho smile*" 'About Them' 'Hobby' Fixing clocks(hearts) ,reading...........................-will add more- 'Likes' Her workers, Cakes and chocolates, books, clocks , Cain and Ciel. 'Dislikes' Fixing clocks(hearts), fighting, war, blood, Vayne Relations Vayne Hermendes Her twins brother, a Magician at Rebirth Town. He is far more different than Viola. It was said that they both have a curse that was cast upon them, and it was said that if one of them dead or wounded, the other will get the same impact. They even can feels each other feelings and presents and see through each other eyes. Cain and Ciel The twins that Viola brought to live at the tower and become her assisantances. Their existed were still unknown and Viola accidentally found them by the stray. They were sometimes being called as Viola's Children. Cyril/Kyril It was said that they were childhood friends. Kyril likes to tease Viola and Viola likes to throw things at Kyril. She much more softer with Cyril. She sometimes acts like a mother to Kyril to make him do his works. Cadeau Ensfiore Viola's crush. But their relationship is still unknown and confirm by Viola. However, it was said that they always see each other sometimes. Bloody Arena's Guardians All of the guardians respect Viola as one of the ruler although she was the only female Master. They are ready to help Viola if she need any helps. Facts -TBA- Gallery -TBA- Category:Master Category:female Category:Original character Category:Clock Tower Plaza Category:Akiautumn-25